<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor Clandestino [one-shot] by N3k00Ch4n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703998">Amor Clandestino [one-shot]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n'>N3k00Ch4n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado ya un largo tiempo desde la muerte de Gohan. En un enfrentamiento con Cell en nuestra línea de tiempo, Mirai Trunks es asesinado por el bioandroide, algo que llena de dolor, preocupación y tristeza a los guerreros Z, sobre todo al Gohan del presente. Pero esto es un punto a favor para Trunks, ya que el destino es tan misericordioso que le dará una nueva oportunidad de reunirse con su sensei en el otro mundo y demostrarle lo mucho que lo echa de menos. </p><p>Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Toriyama-san.</p><p>[Mirai Truhan/ Mirai Trunks x Mirai Gohan]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trunks Briefs &amp; Son Gohan, Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amor Clandestino [one-shot]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota: Es San Valentin ¿pueden creerlo? el amor está en el aire, el sol brilla, los pajaritos cantan, todo es paz y armonía… *con ojos de ensoñación* que lindo… *reacciona al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir* ¿ah? ¿q-qué? pero ¿qué? lo siento, lo siento, no estaba muy concentrada.<br/>Hoy es el maldito día de San Valentín, odio este día, y odio al destino porque nuevamente no tengo pareja y presiento que voy a estar sola para siempre, sí, sé que muchos me van a decir que el príncipe azul no existe, que este día no es para pasarlo solo con tu pareja, también puedes celebrarlo rodeado de tus amigos y familia pero, ese no es mi caso, a pesar de que tengo a mi familia, siento que falta algo en mi vida y ese hoyo no puedo llenarlo solo con el amor que siento por mis padres ¿de acuerdo?<br/>Cómo sea, ha pasado ya un largo tiempo desde que escribí el one-shot “Si no te hubieras ido” (dos años para ser exactos), sé que no esta no es la fecha en la que publique el one-shot, de hecho lo publique el 11/02/2018, pero como un acto de buena voluntad y regalo de día de San Valentín, decidí publicarlo este día.<br/>Como siempre, este one-shot estará ambientado en el universo de “Dragon Ball” y la historia transcurre un tiempo después de la muerte de Mirai Gohan y la llegada de Mirai Trunks a nuestra línea de tiempo, o sea, durante el torneo de Cell, y estará basada en parte en el episodio 189 del anime y un mini cómic que encontré hace tiempo, pero, no se preocupen, Mirai Gohan y Mirai Trunks SI se reencontraran otra vez, solo que no de la forma en que todos creen.<br/>La saga anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Toriyama-san, sus adaptaciones anime y sus películas son propiedad de Toei Animation y Fuji TV pero el One-Shot es de MI propiedad. </p><p>Advertencias: Muerte temporal de un personaje y yaoi explícito.</p><p>No tengo nada más que decirles, solo… ¡A trabajar! </p><p>Algunas partes de la canción usada en este one-shot serán traducidas a inglés.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo comienza cuando Gokū se despide de los guerreros Z, de su hijo, Gohan y con un mensaje para Chi-chi y una sonrisa, se lleva a Cell al planeta de Kaiosama del Norte para evitar que explotara y así terminara de destruir la tierra. Pero al final, su sacrificio resultó en vano ya que después de que Cell explotara en el planeta del Kaiosama del Norte (eso sí, destruyendo una gran parte de éste y la casa donde vive el Kaiosama), el bioandroide sigue con vida luego de la explosión, dejando atónitos a todos los guerreros Z y a Gohan quienes se preguntan cómo rayos logró sobrevivir.</p><p>-Cuando me autodestruí, tuve la suerte de que mi masa cerebral estuviera intacta-les contó Cell de pie frente a ellos una vez que se teletransportó de regreso a la tierra-lo cierto es, que nunca imagine que algo así sucedería. Vaya que tuve suerte de sobrevivir, y lo mejor es que recupere mi forma perfecta aún sin tener a #18 dentro de mi cuerpo-añadió desviando la mirada hacia la androide rubia inconsciente en los brazos de Krillin-pero no solo recuperé mi forma perfecta, sino que también experimente el mismo aumento de poder como el que tuvo Son Gohan, supongo que se debe a las células saiyajin, estar en una situación entre la vida y la muerte… ¡me volvió mucho más poderoso!-las pupilas en los ojos de Gohan se encogieron al escuchar esas palabras-por si fuera poco, también he aprendido la técnica de teletransportación. En resumen, regresé más perfecto y fuerte que antes, Gokū no solamente no acabó conmigo, sino que me dio un increíble regalo de despedida de su parte-</p><p>Todos los guerreros Z, incluido Gohan, estaban en shock ante lo dicho por Cell. Pero más que nada, Gohan, entonces… ¿entonces eso quería decir que el sacrificio de su padre había sido en vano? apretó sus puños con fuerza aumentando así su poder y un aura de luz dorada volvió a rodear su cuerpo, el bioandroide no se mostró sorprendido ante el aumento de poder del semi-saiyajin, únicamente se limitó a sonreír con cinismo mientras lo miraba fijamente desde su posición. Una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en el rostro del menor, intimidando un poco a Cell.</p><p>-¿Qué es tan divertido?-le preguntó el bioandroide</p><p>-No es eso, es solo que estoy feliz-respondió Gohan sin borrar su sonrisa desafiante de su rostro.</p><p>-¿Acaso estás feliz dijiste?</p><p>-Sí, estoy feliz porque podré vengarme de la muerte de mi padre por culpa de mi egoísmo-dijo el semi-saiyajin apretando sus puños con fuerza-¡por fin podré matarte con mis propias manos!-</p><p>-G-Gohan, espera… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿qué acaso no escuchaste a Cell? Es más poderoso y fuerte que antes ¡podría acabar contigo en un segundo!-dijo Trunks intentando detenerlo antes de que el niño cometiera una estupidez.</p><p>-Hum, eso ya lo veremos. No creas que esta vez te resultara tan sencillo vencerme-le dijo Cell al semi-saiyajin con una sonrisa desafiante dibujada en su rostro, desvió la mirada hacia el adolescente de cabellos lilas, cuyas pupilas se encogieron al sentirse intimidado, por alguna razón, quería alejarse de allí para evitar que el bioandroide lo atacara pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus acciones. Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cell apunto dos dedos hacia el adolescente y disparó un rayo de energía que atravesó la coraza de su armadura saiyajin perforándole el pecho bajó la impactada mirada de Gohan.</p><p>-No ¡TRUNKS!-gritó el niño semi-saiyajin al ver lo que Cell le había hecho a su amigo, Vegeta desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda al igual que el resto de los guerreros Z viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Trunks tendido en el suelo, algo en el príncipe saiyajin se quebró al ver a su hijo de un futuro alterno morir en manos de Cell. Cegado por la furia, Vegeta se acercó volando hacia Cell, se transformó en súper saiyajin y comenzó a pelear contra él en tanto Gohan se acercaba corriendo a Trunks, deshizo su transformación de súper saiyajin y lo tomó entre sus brazos viendo cómo el semi-saiyajin adolescente tosía sangre-Trunks… ¡Trunks, no! resiste, no te vayas, no quiero que me dejes, ya perdí a mi papá, no puedo perderte a ti también-</p><p>-Gggh… c-creo que por fin mi momento ha llegado…-pronunció el adolescente de un futuro alterno más para si mismo que para los demás guerreros Z y Gohan-y-ya debo irme…-</p><p>-¿Qué? ¡no, Trunks! no puedes hacerlo, no puedes irte ahora, tienes que resistir ¡eres parte del equipo ahora! ¡te necesitamos!-exclamó Gohan con lágrimas en los ojos, se negaba a perder a su mejor y único amigo, no lo soportaría, no quería quedarse solo.</p><p>-V-volveremos a vernos, a-adiós a todos… iré a reunirme con mi sensei Gohan…-dijo Trunks por última vez antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y finalmente muriera, el niño semi-saiyajin sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pequeñas gotas de agua salada rodaron por sus mejillas mientras sentía su garganta temblar, apoyó sus brazos sobre el pecho del adolescente, su cabeza encima de ellos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, lamentando la muerte de su amigo.</p><p>Krillin, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha observaron con dolor la trágica escena; sin embargo, su dolor duró poco, ya que Vegeta cegado por la furia y el dolor de ver morir a su hijo, se dirigió volando transformado en súper saiyajin hacia Cell dispuesto a acabar con él. Debía ser él quien lo enfrentara, no Gohan, no un soldado de clase baja como Gokū ¡él tenía que ser el héroe de la historia esta vez! Él sería quien vengaría la muerte de su hijo y la de su peor rival.</p><p>
  <em>Eres inevitable amor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Casi como respirar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Casi como respirar</em>
</p><p>Trunks abrió lentamente los ojos viendo borroso al principio, parpadeó un par de veces para ver mejor y se encontró con un cielo naranja rosado, similar al de los atardeceres en la tierra, frente a él. Apoyó sus codos sobre el suelo y se levantó con algo de dificultad hasta quedar sentado en lo que parecía ser césped verde y suave.</p><p>-¿En dónde estoy?-pensó el adolescente semi-saiyajin mirando a su alrededor, no había nada a excepción de un sendero de ladrillos blancos que seguía de largo hasta quien sabe dónde y unos árboles no muy lejos de él, llevó sus manos hacia su abdomen, se tocó su pecho y notó una perforación en la coraza de su armadura saiyajin-¿qué es esto?-con lentitud (y porque aún seguía débil), el adolescente se incorporó hasta quedar de pie en el césped-este es el planeta del Kaiosama del Norte ¿acaso morí? y si morí, entonces ¿dónde está Gohan?-desvió la mirada hacia el sendero viendo que se extendía un poco más allá de donde él estaba-hmm… quizás sea mejor que vaya a buscarlo-</p><p>Sin perder más tiempo, el adolescente comenzó a caminar por el sendero observando el paisaje a su alrededor, el cual no tenía mucho para ofrecer a excepción de las esponjosas nubes blancas que había en el cielo y el césped que se mecía con la suave brisa. Después de caminar por diez minutos, Trunks llegó a una casa capsula de color amarillo, había una cochera junto a la casa que guardaba un auto de color rojo, salió de su trance al escuchar el sonido de unos golpes acuchillar el aire junto con unos gritos, dio la vuelta alrededor de la casa y al llegar al otro lado, pudo ver a su padre, Vegeta y entrenando arduamente, ambos con una aura dorada en la cabeza indicando que estaban muertos; sin embargo, no se quedó mucho tiempo viéndolos, pues sus ojos azules se enfocaron en cierto joven de cabellos oscuros que estaba de brazos cruzados con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de la casa junto a Krillin, al verlo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas reconoció que aquel joven era nada más y nada menos que Gohan, <b><strong>su</strong></b> Gohan, el Gohan que él conocía a la perfección, su sensei y su primer y único amor.</p><p>-¿Sabes? todo el mundo parece estar tranquilo y feliz aquí-comentó Gohan mientras veía a su padre y Vegeta entrenando con Krillin a su lado.</p><p>-Claro, aquí está tranquilo y silencioso, a diferencia de lo que está sucediendo en la tierra-respondió el hombre de baja estatura que también tenía una aura dorada en la cabeza, desvió la mirada por un minuto para ver a Gohan que todavía estaba con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas-pero tú no pareces feliz, incluso si tienes a Piccolo contigo-</p><p>-Sí, es cierto que en parte me alegro de tener a Piccolo-san conmigo-dijo Gohan desviando la mirada hacia Piccolo que estaba descansando en un árbol en la misma posición que él con una sonrisa suave-pero… siento que me falta algo, que algo está fuera de lugar aquí-</p><p>-Sé a qué te refieres, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que Trunks se unirá a nosotros pronto.</p><p>-Pero ¿cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar a que venga aquí? lo he echado mucho de menos desde la última vez que nos vimos y no puedo esperarlo un minuto más-respondió Gohan un poco triste, volvió la mirada hacia su padre y Vegeta, quienes continuaban entrenando-por otro lado, esos dos parecen estar felices de volver a entrenar juntos-</p><p>-Bueno, ahí está, tienes algo de que estar feliz ¿no es así?-preguntó Krillin al joven semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros mientras se reía suavemente, pero su risa se vio interrumpida cuando sintió un ki no muy lejos de ellos, levantó la mirada hacia Gohan y jaló el extremo de la camiseta anaranjada de su gi-Gohan, Gohan-</p><p>-¿Uh? ¿qué? ¿qué?-dijo Gohan deteniendo su risa para ver a su pequeño amigo-¿qué está pasando?-</p><p>-Creo que no tendrás que esperar tanto a Trunks, porque él ya está aquí.</p><p>Gohan giró su cabeza lentamente y en efecto, Trunks estaba allí de pie a pocos metros de ellos. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas permaneció de pie en su lugar con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, no sabía que hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que decir, quería hablar, quería decir algo ¡maldición! en serio quería decirle algo a Gohan pero las palabras no salían de su boca, lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar fue su nombre con los labios temblorosos.</p><p>-G-Gohan…</p><p>-Oye, Trunks-lo saludó Gohan sin dejar su posición reclinada en la pared-¿estás bien? ¿qué te pasa?-</p><p>-Gohan… yo…- dijo Trunks asombrado de tener su amor frente a él, había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde su muerte y desde la última vez que se vieron, el adolescente de cabellos lilas ya no lloraba con la pérdida de su sensei pero si sufría y mucho con tan solo recordarlo-no puedo creerlo… eres tú …-</p><p>-Sí, soy yo-respondió Gohan, se alejó de la pared y caminó hasta que quedó a unos centímetros frente a Trunks, sonrió suavemente y puso una mano sobre su aprendiz en su mejilla-estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo…-</p><p>-Gohan… y-yo… ¡yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte!-exclamó Trunks abrazando tiernamente a su amor mientras lloraba, mojando accidentalmente su gi-¡no puedo creer que seas tú! Quiero decir, tú y yo… ¡ambos estamos muertos y juntos otra vez! Oh, dioses, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extraña…-el semi-saiyajin adolescente no pudo terminar su oración porque sintió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla! ¡oye! ¿qué sucede contigo? Pensé que te alegraría verme-</p><p><em>-</em>Shh… baja la voz-le dijo Gohan-quiero hablar contigo, pero… no aquí, vayamos a un lugar más alejado-</p><p>Sin perder más tiempo, ambos semi-saiyajin comenzaron a volar por el camino de la serpiente, Trunks comenzó a volar detrás de su sensei ligeramente confundido.</p><p>-Oye, Gohan-preguntó Trunks llamando la atención del joven de cabellos oscuros-¿a dónde iremos? ¿a dónde planeas llevarme?-</p><p>-A un lugar donde usualmente voy a reflexionar un poco-respondió Gohan mientras volaba-es un lugar muy especial para mí, nadie ha estado allí antes, ni siquiera Piccolo-san, así que siéntete honrado de ser el primero en ir conmigo-</p><p>
  <em>Llega tus playas impuntual, but I don’t give up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soy tu amor clandestino</em>
</p><p>Volaron durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegaron a un bosque con una montaña pequeña pero alta, algunas nubes cubrieron el cielo pero no dan señales de que va a llover pronto. Tan pronto como llegaron a ese lugar, Gohan y Trunks aterrizaron en la hierba, caminaron unos cuantos metros sin alejarse mucho del camino de la serpiente hasta llegar a un árbol grande y frondoso, una vez allí, ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra del árbol reclinando sus espaldas contra el grueso tronco.</p><p>-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Gohan? pensé que te alegraría volver a verme, ahora que ambos estamos muertos creí que querrías estar conmigo.</p><p>-Trunks, lamento lo de la bofetada. Pero necesitaba crear una distracción para que pudiéramos irnos del planeta de Kaiosama sin que nadie sospechara-respondió Gohan sintiéndose un poco mal por lo que había hecho hace unos minutos atrás.</p><p>-Descuida, no estoy molesto. No era necesario disculparse-le dijo Trunks dándole una sonrisa sincera-ahora que estamos solos ¿de qué querías hablar?-</p><p>-Te traje aquí porque quería decirte cuán orgulloso estoy de ti, Trunks. He estado entrenando y viendo todo lo que has estado haciendo con ayuda del Kaiosama del Norte, vi cuanto has entrenado para derrotar a los androides y sé que intentaste detenerlos transformado en súper saiyajin.</p><p>-Creí que transformarme en súper saiyajin sería más que suficiente para lograr vencerlos, pero veo que me equivoqué, no pude hacerlo, aún con mi transformación no pude detenerlos y… y…-dijo el adolescente semi-saiyajin apretando los puños con fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos azules y humedecer sus bronceadas mejillas-¡no fui capaz de vengar tu muerte!-sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras las lágrimas caían sin control, al tiempo que apretaba los puños con más fuerza al grado de hacerlos sangrar-lo lamento… lo lamento tanto, Gohan. En serio quería vengarme de esos androides por lo que te hicieron-</p><p>-Shh… tranquilo, sé cuanto querías vengar mi muerte y agradezco mucho tu esfuerzo pero, no debiste hacerlo, no valía la pena-le dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros intentando calmar al adolescente junto a él.</p><p>
  <em>Soy el viento sin destino</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que se cuela en tus olas, my love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soñador, un clandestino</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que se juega hasta la vida, my love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>clandestino</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amar, amar, amar, amor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no, no</em>
</p><p>-¡Claro que sí lo valía! arriesgaste tu vida por mí, para protegerme, para mantenerme a salvo ¡tú no merecías morir, Gohan! me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mi seguir con mi vida sin ti.</p><p><em>-</em>Sí, lo sé-murmuró Gohan sintiendo su corazón encogerse por la culpa y el dolor de haber dejado solo a Trunks en un mundo donde el caos, la muerte, el terror y la destrucción estaban a la orden del día-lamento mucho haberme ido y tener que dejarte una carga tan grande sobre tus hombros pero, lo hice por una razón, lo hice para lograr que te volvieras más fuerte, para demostrarte lo orgulloso que me has hecho sentir y aún lo sigo estando pero sobre todo, lo hice porque puse toda mi fe en ti. Desde que comencé a entrenarte por primera vez, siempre tuve la idea de que tú algún día lograrías tomar mi lugar y podrías proteger la tierra sin mi ayuda-</p><p>-G-Gohan, yo…-Trunks no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se derramaran de sus azules ojos al tiempo que las secaba con el dorso de la mano, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquellas palabras simplemente lo inundaron con una calidez que no sentía desde hacía años, no desde aquella noche en que Gohan lo visitó y… bueno, ya deben saber que pasó después-no… no tenía idea, lo que hiciste fue un sacrificio muy grande y solo por mí, creo que eso jamás podré compensártelo-</p><p>-No solo he visto lo mucho que has entrenado para derrotar a los androides, también puedo notar que has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos-comentó Gohan colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha de Trunks acariciándola con ternura, el semi-saiyajin adolescente se dejó hacer-¡tan solo mírate! ya casi eres un hombre adulto, adoro el spandex que estás usando, hace resaltar todos tus desarrollados músculos ¿dónde lo conseguiste?-</p><p>-Uh, f-fue un regalo de mi mamá-le respondió Trunks ligeramente sonrojado a lo que Gohan ladeó la cabeza ligeramente confundido-¡no de quien tú crees, baka! Hablo de mi mamá del presente, ella fue quien hizo estas armaduras para que pudiéramos entrenar con más comodidad en la habitación del tiempo-</p><p>-Bueno, siendo una armadura hecha por Bulma, se nota que hizo un gran trabajo. Y si debo ser honesto contigo, puedo decirte que te sienta bien.</p><p>-Gracias-murmuró el adolescente semi-saiyajin al tiempo que un suave sonrojo teñía sus mejillas de rosa, reaccionó al ver a Gohan levantarse del césped y extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, Trunks no dudó y sin pensarlo siquiera tomó la mano de Gohan, quien lo atrajo hacia él una vez que se incorporó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él en un cálido abrazo, algo que hizo que el corazón del adolescente de cabellos lilas latiera a mil por hora. Extrañaba esto, extrañaba sentir los abrazos de Gohan, sentir sus fuertes brazos y que éste lo envolviera con su calor, poco a poco cerró los ojos, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del semi-saiyajin mayor en un intento por corresponder su abrazo.</p><p>
  <em>My forbbiden love, en el silencio el dolor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se nos cae todo el heaven de esperar</em>
</p><p>Trunks sintió su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera muy diferente a cuando era solo un niño pequeño, el calor y el aroma que Gohan transmitía eran únicos en su tipo, eran el tipo de calidez y aroma que Trunks podía sentir y oler por siempre si eso es lo que más quería. De repente, reaccionó cuando sintió una mano pasar por debajo de su barbilla y levantarla, haciéndolo mirar nuevamente a esos ojos oscuros que se parecen tanto a dos piedras de obsidiana que extrañaba tanto desde que tenía trece años. Gohan estaba sonriendo, solo estaba sonriendo a Trunks y solo para Trunks, se llevó una mano a sus largos mechones de lavanda y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello sedoso.</p><p>-Me gusta tu cabello, lo has dejado crecer mucho. Me encanta que crezca, es realmente agradable, comentó Gohan haciendo que el adolescente se sonrojara furiosamente.</p><p>-G-gracias, a mí también me gusta. Si te gusta tanto, quizás no me lo corte y me lo deje así…-respondió Trunks sonriéndole, sintiendo su corazón latir dentro de su pecho otra vez, la forma en que Gohan lo miraba, con esa linda sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos oscuros lo hacían sentir mareado. Cuando era pequeño y se veían para entrenar o para pasar tiempo juntos, Trunks se sentía feliz, emocionado y hasta juraba que podía sentir mariposas volando dentro de su estómago. Ahora, tiempo presente, todavía estaba feliz y emocionado de verlo, pero ahora sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido y desconocía el origen de esa sensación. Lo único que sabía era que esa sensación hacía que le sudaran las manos y revolviera sus entrañas, ya que esta extraña sensación le hacía desear que Gohan hiciera algo más que solo abrazarlo, sonreírle o acariciarle el cabello. De un momento a otro, los ojos del semi-saiyajin adolescente bajaron lentamente hasta que se encontraron con los labios de su sensei, sus suaves y deliciosos labios…</p><p>
  <em>Inevitable casi como respirar</em>
</p><p><em>Se nos cae todo el cielo</em> <em>d</em><em>e tanto esperar</em></p><p>
  <em>clandestino</em>
</p><p>-¿Trunks?-lo llamó Gohan haciendo que el adolescente de cabellos lilas volviera a la realidad al escuchar que su amor lo estaba llamando-¿te encuentras bien?-</p><p>Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de estupidez o algo racional, Trunks se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Gohan, fue un beso corto y rápido, pero fue suficiente como para enviarlo a una ola de emociones intensas, hubo un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa y eso fue suficiente para que el adolescente se separara de su amado.</p><p>-Yo… lo siento, Gohan-se disculpó Trunks un poco avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la nuca despeinando un poco su largo cabello mientras un sonrojo cubría su rostro, el hijo de Gokū solo lo miró sin articular palabra alguna-¡no quería hacer eso! por favor, Gohan ¡perdóna…! –</p><p>Sin embargo, Trunks fue interrumpido al ver cómo Gohan volvió a tomar la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos, luego un pulgar le acarició el labio inferior suavemente, haciendo que el hijo de Vegeta se sonrojara furiosamente. El joven de cabellos oscuros cerró el espacio entre ellos y sin perder más tiempo, presionó sus labios en un beso suave que con el paso de los segundos se volvió áspero y más profundo que el beso que Trunks le había dado, una mano tomo su nuca al tiempo que se ahogaba en un beso ardiente. Trunks pudo sentir a Gohan mordiéndole el labio inferior obligándolo a abrir la boca para que su lengua mojada y resbaladiza pudiera entrar y explorar esa cavidad húmeda y caliente. Sus lenguas entrelazadas dentro y fuera de sus bocas hicieron que Trunks perdiera todos sus sentidos y sus rodillas se doblegaran ante él.</p><p>
  <em>El universo conspiro inevitable corazón</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forbbiden eternal love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero me duele no gritar, your name with all my freedom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bajo sospecha hay que callar</em>
</p><p>Luego de diez minutos, ambos semi-saiyajin se recostaron en la suave hierba verde aun besándose y se apartaron solo para recuperar el aliento, mirándose el uno al otro con ojos brillantes, Gohan tomó a su aprendiz por los hombros y rozó sus caderas contra las suyas.</p><p>-Te extrañé mucho, Trunks-dijo Gohan mientras movía sus caderas contra las de Trunks creando fricción entre ellos, la entrepierna adolescente de cabello lila estaba comenzando a despertar ante el repentino movimiento-siempre soñé con encontrarme contigo para que pudiera volver a hacerte mío otra vez-</p><p>-G-Gohan… ghh… y-yo también extrañaba esto… agh-jadeó Trunks temblando debajo de él con su mente completamente nublada por el placer mientras Gohan lo tomaba bajo su control y lo colocaba firmemente en el suelo.</p><p>En pocos minutos, Trunks estaba semi desnudo de la cintura para abajo vistiendo únicamente la parte superior de su spandex azul y su armadura perforada, Gohan solamente logró bajar la parte inferior de su spandex por debajo de su trasero. El medio saiyajin de cabello oscuro sabía que su tiempo juntos allí sería corto, por lo que quiere que Trunks sepa cuánto lo extrañó todo este tiempo. Lentamente, acercó sus labios al cuello del adolescente notando que la marca que le hizo antes de morir no desapareció aún y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se aseguraría de que la marca se mantuviera allí por más tiempo. Tentadoramente, bajó las caderas hacia Trunks y contuvo el jadeo ante el contacto de sus erecciones presionando juntas, podía escuchar a sus aprendices gemir mientras sus erecciones se rozaban y eso lo excitaba más, pero iba a contenerse y esperar. Hasta el final. Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan acercó sus labios al cuello de Trunks, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer, besar y chupar el lugar donde dejó su marca haciendo que el adolescente gimiera más fuerte.</p><p>-¡G-gohan! ooh… Gohan…-gimió Trunks al sentir el cálido aliento de su sensei y amante sobre su cuello pero, de repente, saltó un poco cuando sintió los dientes del semi-saiyajin morder la piel de su cuello enviando descargas eléctricas de placer desde esa sensible área de su cuello hasta su región inferior-¡Gohan! ¿qué estás haciendo? E-ese es un lugar muy sensible para morder… ggh-</p><p>-Lo siento, Trunks. Pero no puedo contenerme-se disculpó Gohan una vez que se separó del cuello de su aprendiz, se inclinó acortando la distancia entre ellos, tomó ambas erecciones y comenzó a frotarlas juntas en una masturbación conjunta, les dio un ligero apretón provocando que Trunks arqueara la espalda con un fuerte gemido. El Son mayor sonrió y comenzó a mover sus caderas simulando embestidas mientras continuaba frotando sus erecciones una contra la otra. La estimulación hizo que Trunks gruñera y temblara debajo de él, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y calentarse debido a la lujuria y el deseo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, movió las caderas de arriba abajo, buscando más de esa maravillosa estimulación mientras miraba a Gohan con sus ojos azules llenos de lujuria y hambre.</p><p>-Aah… G-Gohan… oh… gh… ¡Gohan más por favor, más!-rogó Trunks, la sensación resbaladiza y pegajosa del pre-semen lubricando sus erecciones hizo que sus movimientos se volvieran más rápidos y suaves, ambos semi-saiyajin no podían controlar el volumen de sus voces, Trunks estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax y esparcir su semen caliente sobre su estómago y la mano de Gohan, pero el joven de cabellos oscuros detuvo su acción-¡h-hey! ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te detuviste?-Gohan no respondió, bajó la cabeza, tomó la erección de Trunks con la mano y la introdujo dentro de su cálida boca haciendo que el adolescente perdiera la cabeza-¡AH! ¡G-Gohan! dioses… e-esto se siente tan bien… nngh-el semi-saiyajin mayor continuó chupando la erección de Trunks lenta y delicadamente haciéndolo gemir y apretar los puños con fuerza sobre el césped debajo de él al grado de querer arrancarlo de la tierra mientras un profundo sonrojo cubría su rostro ¡dioses! era como estar en el jodido cielo, ese sentimiento, esa sensación, eran tan buenas y placenteras para él que ya no sería capaz de contenerse por mucho más tiempo, si Gohan continuaba chupando su pene de esa manera, juraría por todos los dioses que se correría en cualquier instante-G-Gohan … ah, p-por favor detente… voy a… ugh… voy a… AH, ¡MALDICIÓN, GOHAN!-</p><p>Sin tener la oportunidad de avisar siquiera, Trunks libero su esencia dentro de la boca de Gohan, que se lo tragó todo sin dejar una sola gota. El Son mayor sacó el miembro del adolescente de su boca, le sonrió y se lamió los labios mientras un poco de semen goteaba de ellos.</p><p>-Delicioso, tal como lo recordaba-comentó Gohan haciendo que el príncipe de cabello lila se sonrojara un poco ¿cómo podía decir esas cosas? ¿qué acaso no tenía vergüenza? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un par de dedos presionando sus labios ligeramente, sus ojos se enfocaron en Gohan sin entender lo que quería-lámelos-</p><p>El adolescente no dudó de lo que dijo Gohan, por lo que se llevó los dedos sensei a la boca y comenzó a lamerlos humedeciéndolos como lo hacía anteriormente con su propia polla. Una vez que vio que los dedos estaban completamente mojados, Gohan introdujo los dedos dentro del agujero de Trunks y comenzó a moverlos expandiendo ese estrecho pasaje.</p><p>-Ohhh ¡G-Gohan! p-por favor, deja de jugar y fóllame de una vez-exclamó Trunks con impaciencia, gimiendo y levantando las caderas sintiendo un nuevo orgasmo aproximarse mientras sus entrañas ardían y sus bolas se apretaban, Gohan empujó sus dedos dentro un poco más profundo, puntos negros bailaban alrededor de sus ojos azules, sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes y agudos, algo que el joven tomó como una buena señal y continuó estimulando su entrada. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar a Trunks dar un grito de placer y arqueó la espalda ante la sensación, había encontrado su punto dulce y quería escuchar más de los dulces sonidos que salían de la boca del adolescente.</p><p>
  <em>Mi amor clandestino, in the silence and the hurt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se nos cae todo el cielo de esperar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inevitable casi como respirar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se nos cae todo el cielo de tanto esperar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>forbbiden</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t lie yourself, ya no te mientas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si aire ya pasó ya pasó</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y verdad yo don’t be afraid</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo tú detienes mi respiración.</em>
</p><p>Cuando notó que la entrada del adolescente estaba más que dilatada, removió sus dedos con cuidado, tomó su erección con su mano libre posicionándola en su entrada y se introdujo con cuidado, pero esto solo impacientó más a Trunks quien comenzó a mover sus caderas rogando por más contacto, algo a lo que el hijo de Gokū no se negó y sin detenerse a pensarlo, introdujo su miembro de una sola embestida dentro del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas haciendo que diera un grito mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.</p><p>-Trunks… ggh ¿p-puedo… puedo comenzar a moverme?-preguntó Gohan con un ojo abierto viendo a Trunks recostado debajo de él, hecho un desastre sonrojado con el cabello despeinado, los ojos brillosos y los labios ligeramente hinchados. El adolescente elevó su nublosa vista hacia su sensei y solo se limitó a asentir por respuesta-b-bien, a-aquí voy-comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, apenas entrando y saliendo para adquirir un ritmo establecido, pero poco a poco, a medida que ambos se acostumbraban a la intromisión, comenzó a sentirse aún mejor-¡aaahh! ¡T-Trunks!-jadeó con dureza comenzando a moverse más fuerte y más rápido dentro del príncipe semi-saiyajin.</p><p>Ambos se perdieron más y más en su propio placer, la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a aumentar, además de que se podía percibir un suave pero agradable aroma a sexo, de pronto; una blanca y ardiente oleada de emociones se disparó dentro de Trunks haciéndolo gemir ruidosamente, sus ojos se abrieron en un completo estado de shock al sentir que Gohan había vuelto a tocar su punto dulce.</p><p>-Ahh… Gohan… dioses… te amo.</p><p>-Oh, Kamisama, eres tan estrecho, Trunks-exclamó Gohan casi en un jadeo acelerando más el ritmo de las embestidas, ambos semi-saiyajin comenzaban a acercarse a un nuevo clímax; sin embargo, Gohan tenía otros planes-T-Trunks, necesito que hagas algo por mi-</p><p>
  <em>Hace tanto que yo esperaba al viento amor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cae el llanto del heaven de esperar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hace tanto que yo espere your light, amor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ay amor, ay amor, ay my love</em>
</p><p>-¿Q-qué quieres… ¡ah! qué quieres que haga por ti, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks sin dejar de ser embestido furiosamente por el hombre de cabellos oscuros encima de él, aquel hombre que le había enseñado tantas cosas, aquel hombre que había sido su primer y único amigo desde que tenía memoria, pero, sobre todo, le había robado el corazón, lo había tomado y estrujado entre sus manos y ahora era completamente suyo, por mucho que intentara amar a alguien más, Trunks sabía que Gohan siempre sería su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez, su alma gemela y su otra mitad-ggh… d-dime qué quieres y lo haré… ¡nngh!-</p><p>-Quiero ver que te corras para mí.</p><p>Trunks le dio una mirada curiosa e inquisidora, sin embargo; no cuestionó lo que Gohan le ordenó así que llevó una mano a su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, algunos mechones lilas caían sobre su rostro cubriendo su visión mientras el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros gemía en su oído y aceleraba su ritmo aún más. Sus manos se aferraron desesperadamente en el césped arrancando un poco con sus sudorosas palmas, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se tensó al mismo tiempo que enormes oleadas de placer invadían su interior dejándolo completamente indefenso. Apenas fue capaz de percibir el aullido de placer que emitió Gohan poco después de correrse en su interior, dio un par de embestidas más y Trunks alcanzó el orgasmo echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el semen aún caliente salía de su pene y manchaba su estómago.</p><p>Pasó un rato y ambos semi-saiyajin estaban ya vestidos y durmiendo uno al lado del otro, acostados debajo de un árbol. Gohan estaba abrazando a Trunks mientras que el adolescente correspondía su abrazo colocando sus manos sobre las de Gohan y sonreía, sintiéndose feliz como nunca antes lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo; su momento juntos se vio interrumpió cuando el cara del joven de cabellos oscuros comenzaba a desaparecer al igual que sus manos. Trunks se dio cuenta de esto, se despertó y dio la vuelta para ver a su amor desaparecer frente a él.</p><p>-Gohan, ¿qué está pasando? ¡¿qué está sucediendo?!-Trunks preguntó al ver que el semi-saiyajin mayor estaba comenzando a desaparecer lentamente-¡por favor, explícamelo!-</p><p>-Ellos desearon devolverte la vida...-respondió Gohan viendo al adolescente con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro- te quieren, Trunks. Están preocupados por ti y no te dejarán morir-</p><p>-P-pero...-protestó Trunks, sus ojos azules comenzaron a humedecerse, se acercó a Gohan y lo abrazó con fuerza-no quiero irme, nosotros... ¡por fin estamos juntos! no quiero dejarte-</p><p>-Lo sé...-respondió Gohan mientras recuperaba el abrazo de Trunks, pero tienes que irte, Trunks. Todavía tienes mucho que lograr, hay mucho que hacer en nuestra línea de tiempo, los androides todavía están vivos y tenían que ser derrotados.</p><p>-Estoy tan cansado de pelear... se sentía tan bien tener que irme y volver a verte...-Trunks suspiró un poco triste-no pueden desear que regrese, quiero quedarme aquí y estar contigo-</p><p>-Nuestro mundo necesita ser reconstruido. La vida finalmente podrá volver a la normalidad... pero eso no podrá ser posible sin ti...-dijo Gohan acercando sus manos al rostro de Trunks mientras secaba las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas-algún día volveremos a estar juntos, siempre estaré observándote, siempre estaré ahí para ti, es solo... que no es el momento para que mueras y te unas a mí-</p><p>-Quizás tengas razón. Pero lo juro, lo juro por los dioses, Gohan, que encontraré la manera de traerte de vuelta. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti, te amo mucho.</p><p>-Sí, lo sé, yo también te amo.</p><p>Se inclinó y unió sus labios en un último beso, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas suspiró y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan, inclinando la cabeza para tomar más intimidad. Pero el momento no duró mucho porque una fuerte corriente de aire separó a Trunks de Gohan, lo último que pudo ver después de abrir los ojos fue el rostro de su amado sensei sonriéndole, diciéndole cuánto lo amaba y luego todo volvió a ponerse negro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EPÍLOGO.</p><p>Trunks abrió los ojos repentinamente, dio una bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones hasta el tope mientras su alma entraba en su cuerpo. Respiró irregularmente mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver que estaba acostado en el piso de la habitación del tiempo, todos los guerreros Z estaban allí, un rostro joven y familiar apareció en su visión, era Gohan, cuyo gi morado estaba roto dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho.</p><p>-G-Gohan ...-murmuró Trunks mirando al pequeño semi-saiyajin, los ojos de Gohan se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y sonrió al tiempo que las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas-Gohan, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué llo...?-</p><p>El adolescente no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió el peso del menor sobre su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>-¡Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto, Trunks!-exclamó el niño ocultando su rostro en su pecho-¡estaba tan preocupado! tenía tanto miedo de perderte y que volviera a estar solo-</p><p>-No te preocupes, Gohan. No me vas a perder, estoy aquí ahora y no pienso dejarte solo-respondió Trunks correspondiendo el abrazo del niño mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, levantó la mirada, pudo ver el rostro de su sensei aparecer en el cielo y sonrió-creo que vale la pena estar de regreso, Gohan...-</p><p>Se nos cae todo el cielo</p><p>Se nos cae todo el heaven de tanto esperar</p><p>Mi amor, ya no te engañes</p><p>Don’t lie yourself, sweetheart</p><p>Se nos cae todo el cielo, my eternal love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>